The Sisterhood
The Sisterhood is a massive hoard of vicious monsters, all being led by Jovian & Jacqueline the Gemini. Established at the end of Act IV, these murderous fiends willingly follow the sisters out of the foolish belief that they will help them get a better life, but in truth it's just a rouse for Jovian & Jacqueline's true plan: the death of Daniel Sorres and his dream of peace in Eden. Formed Out of Revenge Upon his fortunate escape from them in Act IV, Jovian & Jacqueline angrily swore revenge against Daniel Sorres and his girls for escaping them. Knowing Daniel's dream is to spread peace to humans and monsters, the Dark Queen of Anarchy devised an evil plan to discredit him and cause as much suffering as possible across Eden, and it just so happens they were transported to the Eastern Wastelands where they found the means to begin this vile mission. After scaring and convincing a cave full of goblins to abandon their lowly existence and bring the humans and other races to their knees, Jovian & Jacqueline started to gather followers who became the forerunners for their army, which they arrogantly labeled "The Sisterhood." These monsters, impressed by the cruelty and flattering words of the Gemini, eagerly called the Dark Queen their new leaders, believing them to be invincible and all-powerful. From that point, the fiends began their march across the lands of Eden, killing, torturing, and raping all in the name of a supposed better life which the sisters promised. Of course, Jovian & Jacqueline feel absolutely no affection for their followers. In fact, the monsters they are gathering are nothing more than cheap, disposable pawns in their petty crusade to destroy Daniel's dream. They are a means to an end, and in the end, Jovian & Jacqueline don't plan for them to get anything, except maybe a shallow grave. The Sisterhood comprises a large number of Eden's most violent races. These creatures are known to be cruel, reckless, and commonly VERY ugly, all more than happy to harm and kill to get what they want. The monsters include: Goblins Gremlins Trolls Mites Arachne Salamander Women Scorpia, including Rio Blackwell Witches, including Alice Ogres As of the first Story Arc, The Sisterhood have destroyed Ruhelia, Sereen, and three human settlements, including Nibelvale. The casualties include countless humans and monsters, including Kroanette's and Hollia's mother, the centaur empress Vendreass, and their little sister, Maria; Lelu's mother, Jessa; Grace's mother, Celine; and Milly and Mae Harollson. A Mysterious Calling Despite Jovian & Jacqueline demanding several dangerous monsters to come and join their ranks, a lot of the monsters they now have appeared without intention or even knowing the reason why. The Gemini themselves admitted they have no knowledge as to why the monsters came to Koskaysil. "They just came to us," they said. This is later revealed at the end of Act XII to be caused by a beelzebub drawing them into the land by a powerful charming spell, and is none other than Rockhelm's own queen, Leanna. The purpose of summoning these monsters towards the human kingdom is to both cause despair and suffering for the humans for Leanna to feast upon, and also prepare the hordes of unwitting monsters to become enslaved to Leanna's true master, Seraph the Tyrant. Additionally, according to information stated by VelRyan Avelrian in Act XI, Ch. 7, there's been a growing number of monsters in the regions long before The Sisterhood was formed, showing that before the Gemini began their bloody crusade and started recruiting monsters, Leanna had been steadily drawing monsters towards the region for the past month. Defeated in Green Haven With so many innocents dead and chaos spreading everywhere, the Sisterhood turned their vile attention to Green Haven at the assistance of Sivil, who agreed to support and provide slaves for Jovian & Jacqueline in exchange for overthrowing Celine and usurping the throne. Once Celine was killed, Sivil donned herself the new priestess and offered the elves up as slaves of war for the Gemini and their bloody crusade. Little did the Gemini know that their evil plans would be foiled on that very night. Upon learning of Green Haven's misfortune through Rolian, Daniel Sorres magically teleported there along with Alyssa, Squeak, Clover, Cindy, Reiko, and Pip. Together, they all took the fight to the Gemini and the Sisterhood. They succeeded in helping the elves escape back to Ruhelia thanks to Alyssa using her magic, powered by a burning field to transport them all away. Many of the wicked monsters were slain by Daniel and his family, including Rio, Alice, and Sivil. Additionally, thanks to an accidental explosion caused by the Breakfell ant girls, Green Haven's underground dormant volcano erupted and sent the Sisterhood and elves into a frenzy to escape the growing inferno. Many died instantly or later on as the fires spread. In the final phase of the fight, Jovian & Jacqueline were vanquished by Daniel Sorres after he summoned Ragnarok through the heartbreak of losing Squeak. The sword, which held the power of both the Archlight's Blade and the Hellfire's Edge, allowed Daniel to singlehandedly kill the Dark Queen of Anarchy. Ironically, The Gemini fell to the very man they set out to destroy. None of the Sisterhood witnessed the death of their leaders, thus many remained in the dark about their fates. Left in Disarray Though the Sisterhood lost many of their ranks, some managed to escape before the forest erupted. It is currently unknown what the Sisterhood will amount to now that the Gemini are dead, but one can only assume that the murderous monsters haven't finished causing terror just yet. If nothing else, they may wish to finish what the Gemini started and slay the man who ruined the future they were promised. Category:Factions